Refreshed
by Lord Ringorius
Summary: Kurama was quickly starting to get bored with the uneventful direction his life had taken in times of peace. He is pleasantly surprised to find the new transfer student is more than capable of bringing back the spice of variety into his life. Kurama x Kagome in told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Kurama knew his mother took great pride on his spotless performance as a student and he would never do more than entertain his thoughts of skipping class, but after all the adrenaline and thrill of the recent dangers the Spirit Detective team had faced, peace had a particular, very plain taste. The iron hands of the clock finally signaled the end of the class, and Kurama rose from his desk ready to depart for the day.

He inwardly sighed as he made his way through Meiou's hallways, disappointed that a week had gone by without any requests for action. Kurama was quickly jolted out of his thoughts by the sudden force on his chest and the soft, "Oof", that accompanied it. He looked down to find a dazed looking classmate shaking her head in embarrassment and smiling at him sheepishly. She glanced up at him, and he was unexpectedly met by startling blue eyes.

"Sorry about that," she started. "Looks like I was little too caught up in my book." She held up the offender. The words _Feudal Japan and Folklore_ were emblazoned across the cover, not the most common topic he thought a high schooler would be so absorbed in._  
_

"No problem at all," Kurama replied graciously. "It's nice to see someone satisfying their curiosity in a good book." He noticed as he spoke, the girl had tensed. He was used to the faint blushes and skittish eye contact his female classmates initiated, but this girl had locked her eyes very directly onto his and was searching him intently as if looking for some hidden away answer…

After a moment, she relaxed and a peculiar smile danced over her lips._ Ah, looks like she found it_.

"Well, I'm sure _you _of all of people would know a little something about indulging your curiosity," She remarked with a hint of laughter in her words.

Kurama's eyes followed her retreating form and her mysterious comment lingered in his mind. Her choice of words was too intentional, too knowing. _Could she..? _

* * *

Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho belong to me!

My first story in a couple of years hehe. Please, please let me know how you feel about it through reviews! I would love some feedback and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kurama arrived to class early as per usual. Several of his bolder female classmates approached him, with faint blushes and nervous stances, to inquire about his day.

Class started, and Kurama was once again finding it hard to focus on the lesson being taught. He found his eyes sliding from the board to roam the classroom, searching for something else to pique his interest. His green eyes blinked in surprise as his gaze landed upon a very familiar book resting on his classmate's desk.

Kurama's gaze moved up, settling on the female sitting in the desk. _It's the girl from yesterday_, he mused. Her head was propped up on her hand, and her eyes were fixated on the scenery beyond the window. It seemed once again like her eyes were searching for something far away, something far, far out of reach…

He studied her with interest, since their brief run-in yesterday hadn't been enough for Kurama to get a good look at her features. She was quite pretty, he admitted to himself, with her fair skin and unusual blue eyes.

Kurama wondered why he hadn't noticed her before, since he was sure he knew all his classmates. She had most likely recently transferred in to Meiou while he was out of school during the recent series of battles surrounding Sensui and his plans.

"And so for this particular section of history in our unit, there will be a partner project." the teacher announced, interrupting Kurama's thoughts. "Take the next five minutes to choose a partner." He could already hear the tittering of the girls and saw their eyes drifting towards him. With that, Kurama made a bold decision.

_This girl is correct, of course. As a kitsune, I have no qualms whatsoever about indulging my curiosity. And so..._

Kurama rose from his desk, making his way toward the corner of the classroom where she sat. "Excuse me," He started. She looked up, eyes snapping back into focus as she turned to look at him. "I was wondering if you already had a partner in mind, Miss…?"

"Higurashi." She supplied, with a small smile. "Higurashi Kagome."

* * *

Wow you guys are great! Thank you so much for all the love and feedback. I was really encouraged to get up another chapter quickly. I'm so glad you guys like it so far ^^

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Excuse me," He started. She looked up, eyes snapping back into focus as she turned to look at him. "I was wondering if you already had a partner in mind, Miss…?" _

"_Higurashi." She supplied, with a small smile. "Higurashi Kagome."_

* * *

"Minamino Shuichi." He introduced in return. Higurashi laughed softly, nodding her head.

"So _you're_ the famous Minamino-kun!" She exclaimed in amusement. "Can't say I didn't hear a couple of rumors about you before I transferred here."

"Ah. My reputation precedes me then." Kurama replied dryly. "And your opinion?" Kurama couldn't quell the regret that was starting to develop. Maybe this had been a bad decision; he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with another girl always harboring false expectations of him.

She shook her head. "I don't listen to rumors. I know what it's like to have everyone forming opinions on you just by rumors alone. _It_ _sucks_." Higurashi finished the last sentence emphatically. "It was part of the reason I transferred."

Kurama hesitated with his next question, but found curiosity tempting him to probe more. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your reputation Higurashi-san?"

"The sick girl." She responded promptly. "I was out of school a lot because of some extenuating circumstances." Kurama blinked in surprise. Higurashi certainly didn't look the part of an ailing girl. As if reading his thoughts, she smiled weakly and said, "Like I said there were some circumstances beyond my control."

From her vague descriptions of the so-called circumstances, Kurama knew it would do him no good to inquire more into her past for now. "Thank you for telling me, Higurashi-san."

She shrugged her shoulders. her eyes shifting towards the scenery outside her window. " No need for thanks. You asked, so I answered." She responded simply.

"So…" He began, trying to bring their conversation on point again. "Would you like to be partners for the project?" Higurashi turned back to look at him, and her eyes crinkled into a smile.

"You asked." She began again, laughing softly. "So I accepted." She gave him a grateful smile, soft and genuine. "I would love to be your partner."

Kurama wasn't sure if it was something about her smile or the appreciation in her words, but he felt his insides do an unexpected flip and returned her smile with one of his own.

* * *

_Since the story is from Kurama's perspective, Kagome will be referred to by her surname Higurashi as a while. In Japanese culture, using first names is something that represents a closer relationship, and since Kagome and Kurama just met, Kurama still addresses her as Higurashi in his mind. Some of you guys were curious, so this story takes place in the Yu Yu Hakusho timeline right after they finish the Sensui arc._

_As for Kagome, she's finished her battle with Naraku, but her current life is still something of a mystery that will be addressed as Kurama figures it out too! :3 D'awww romance coming up!_

_Anyways, wow the feedback has been soooo great! I love you guys haha. Feel free to give more!_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Kurama do not belong to me._


	4. Chapter 4

After class Kurama walked up to Higurashi's desk again, noticing a few jealous looks being thrown at Higurashi from the female members of his class. To his continuously growing interest, he noticed Higurashi hardly batted an eyelid, easily ignoring their envious stares.

"Higurashi-san, since the teacher is allowing us to do the project on a topic of our own choosing, I was wondering if you had wanted to select the Feudal Era as our topic." Kurama said, motioning to the well-worn book lying on her desk.

Higurashi took the question into consideration. "Are _you_ okay with the Feudal Era? Most would find it boring."

Kurama briefly closed his emerald eyes, recalling memories of a time long ago. He could taste the unbridled freedom Yoko had enjoyed during the Feudal Era, fleeting memories of a time long ago. "On the contrary, I'm sure that time period was very exciting." He replied. "I'm sure you're well-informed on what makes it interesting."

His innocuous words seemed to pierce Higurashi, her eyes clouding and her smile becoming wistful. Her reaction was confusing, and he added it to another piece of the puzzle that was Higurashi Kagome. _What about my words could have possibly elicited such a strong response?_ "Are you okay, Higurashi-san? Were my words…?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Higurashi shook her hand, waving away his concern. "Oh, I'm fine." She said unconvincingly. "I just.." She seemed to shrink into herself a bit, shying away. "What you said just had me remember something I wasn't prepared to think about yet."

"Concerning the time you were still in poor health?"

"Something like that." She muttered. Sensing his confusion, she gathered herself a bit and smiled reluctantly at him. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a mess. But I really am grateful you asked me to be your partner. I haven't been here long enough to make any friends yet.. so," Higurashi pinked, blushing. "Thanks. Also…" She reached into her bag, smoothing out a tiny piece of paper and placing it in his hands. "That's my address. If you had time tomorrow I was thinking we could start going over some things?"

"I have time tomorrow." He inclined his head in a nod. "May I head over after dinner?"

Higurashi laughed. "_May?_ You really are a gentlemen, Minamino-kun. Maybe some of those of those rumors were true after all." She teased. "That sounds perfect. I'll see you then."

They parted ways after that. leaving Kurama alone with his thoughts. _Despite the fact our Spirit Detective duties have been absent recently, Higurashi-san is quite capable of adding some color to my days.._

* * *

_Wow already over 50 reviews! You guys are keeping me on a roll despite the fact it's literally the busiest week in my semester. Thanks and hope to see more feedback! Hope you enjoy (: _

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me :(_


	5. Chapter 5

As he had made his way towards Higurashi's address, he could feel the unique sensation of holy energy spark and nudge at his opposing youkai aura. Kurama finally arrived at the vast and tall steps leading to Higurashi's house, and as he took in view of the shrine a lot of pieces began to click into place.

"Minamino-kun!" A voice called out from the top of the steps. Higurashi had appeared, waving her hand excitedly at Kurama. "Try your best to make it up the stairs!" She teased.

Kurama raised his eyebrows, bemused. "Higurashi-san, if I remember correctly it was _you_ who held the reputation for being sickly." He retorted lightly, making his way up the many stairs.

"Touché." Higurashi laughed. Kurama briefly examined her, noting her change of outfit. She was dressed in a simple dark green sweater and jeans that flattered her slim figure ."Welcome to Higurashi Shrine!" She said happily, extending her arms widely.

Kurama reached her at the top of the stairs, a smile tugging at his lips. "You were raised as a shrine maiden then?"

Higurashi calmed a bit, looking at him strangely before nodding. "Yes, I grew up hearing all about youkai and miko and the legends surrounding them." As they made their way towards the modest looking house, Kurama tensed when he detected something racing in their direction.

"Youkai!" the figure yelled, and Kurama's instincts had him instantly settle into a defensive position before Higurashi's exasperated voice interrupted.

"_Ojii-chan! _You can't always come rushing to attack my friends!" She exclaimed, snatching the ofuda from the old man who was apparently Higurashi's grandfather.

Kurama calmed down, bowing towards the elder. "Higurashi-san. My name is Minamino Shuichi. I'm a classmate of your granddaughter at Meiou, and I'm here to work as her partner on a history project."

The elder Higurashi was sputtering angrily, trying to grab the ofuda back from his granddaughter's hands. "No Japanese classmate of Kagome's I've met has had fire-red hair and green eyes." He muttered, glowering at Kurama.

Kurama tipped his head again in polite apology. "I inherited it from my father's side. He was… foreign." He finished, stretching the truth.

"You see, Ojii-chan? Kagome said, sounding caught between fondness and frustration. "Minamino-kun's a perfectly nice classmate. Let's head inside." She told him, tugging at his wrist.

The contact was brief, but Kurama felt the sting of holy energy nudge at his youki again and his eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry about my grandpa! He's hostile towards all youkai." She said sighing, before reddening a bit. "Well, all the people he, uh, suspects of being youkai." She hastily amended.

"Does this happen often?" Kurama asked, intrigued. Her slip-up had made it sound like she had come in contact with youkai before…

Similar to the day before, the comment seemed to catch Higurashi off guard and her smile suddenly seemed strained. "It used to more happen a lot more."

Once again, Kurama had the distinct feeling Higurashi wouldn't want him to pry more.

"Ah!" Higurashi said, trying to brighten a bit. "It was a bit odd when you were addressing my grandpa as Higurashi-san as well." Her eyes swivelled up to meet his. "Call me Kagome."

* * *

_Whoo, can finally start referring to Kagome as Kagome again. Kept acidentally calling her Kagome in the past couple chapters ^^'_

_But yeah! I opted to use some Japanese terms instead of English ones just cause I'm more used to them. _

_For example: Youkai- demon, Ojii-chan- how grandchildren would refer to their grandfather in a more affectionate way, ofuda - a talisman or charm to protect th household, Miko- priestess _

_I'm loving the feedback. moar pleaseeee hehe 3_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho don't belong to me!_


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama found himself seated beside Kagome on the well-worn red couch in Kagome's living room, their history project worksheets spread over the table beside a plate of sliced apples that Kagome's mother had prepared for them after a brief introduction.

"Kagome-san, are you still okay with the idea of choosing the Feudal Era as our topic?" Kurama asked.

Kagome pouted slightly. " I said Kagome is fine, Minamino-kun. _Ka-go-me._" She stressed.

Kurama tilted his head, eyebrows raised slightly in amusement. "My apologies. So, _Kagome_, are you still okay with selecting the Feudal Era?"

Kagome smiled at her small victory, nodding in agreement. "Sure." She pulled out the familiar book Kurama had seen her carrying around school. "Minamino-kun, why don't you skim through the book to choose a more specific part?"

Kurama leafed through the book, stopping at a section that looked particularly well-examined. The chapter looked like it had been read over and over again by Kagome, her neat handwriting circling certain parts and sticky notes plastered over the pages in analysis and comments. "_The Legend of the Shikon Jewel._" Kurama read out loud, turning to look at Kagome. "Kagome, what about this part?"

Kagome was biting her lip, fingers absently tracing the words of the chapter. "Yeah." She said softly. "I know that part of the book really well." She admitted.

Kurama watched her expression carefully. _She has a very strong emotional attachment to this legend, but… why? What could a story of youkai and miko and an ancient artifact mean to her?_

Kurama sensed the sudden shift her mood and could feel the sadness turning in her aura. He was a bit uncomfortable to find how much it bothered him, but touched her forearm briefly to draw her attention. "Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked, his gaze directly meeting hers.

For several seconds, they were silent and still, stormy blue meeting emerald green.

Kagome broke the moment, taking a deep breath and nodding. "It's complicated," she started. "But," She hesitated sending him a weak smile. "I have a feeling I'll end up telling you _all_ about it someday."

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. I have finals and final projects all around this time so I've been suuuper busy. Thanks for the feedback! Wow I'm so grateful for the reviews each chapter ^^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha._


	7. Chapter 7

After drawing up an outline for the project and selecting what more specific parts of the legend they wanted to include the report. Kagome hadn't been joking, it really did seem like she knew everything about the legend. Her knowledge even stretched beyond the scope of the textbook, and Kurama couldn't help but wonder where she had found all her sources. What had caused such a fierce interest in the topic for her to dig up so much information?

He had given his goodbyes to the family and now was headed home. Kurama turned his eyes to look up at the expansive sky as he walked, lost in thought. The visit to her home had only served to add new facets of the mystery involving the girl. _An ancient legend and untapped holy powers…_

Suddenly Kurama's senses were alerted to the presence of another youkai, his hand tensed and ready to summon his rose whip before a familiar voice called out. "_Relax_, Kurama. It's just me." Kurama turned to find another kitsune walking towards him, his bushy orange tail swishing behind him and forest-green eyes dancing in amusement.

"Shippo, one of these days you will learn it is not wise to sneak up on me." He said with a sigh, hand falling back to rest at his side.

"After all the times we've worked together on missions, and you still greet me with such hostility." Shippo said in mock hurt. Kurama rolled his eyes. He had come into acquaintance with the younger kitsune when they partnered up to complete some tasks for Koenma and ran into him every now and then on the streets . He was the perfect definition of a kitsune, constantly shrouded in an air of mischievousness and playfulness.

Shippo grinned at him, but as he approached him his eyes had suddenly gone wide in disbelief and shock. The usual relaxed air around him had disappeared, and his hand went up to grip Kurama's arm. "This scent…!" Shippo said, his orbs still showing his surprise.

Kurama broke free of his grip, frowning and eyes narrowed in wariness. "I thought_ you_ were the one against hostile greetings, Shippo."

The retort seemed to snap the kitsune out of whatever trance he had been in, and like it had never happened, his aura settled back into his usual laid back manner, though there was a slight edge his stance. "Just thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine." He said cheerily. The flimsy excuse was executed poorly, a testament to how shocked Shippo had been. "Anyhow, I've got things to do. People to see!" Shippo turned to look at him one last time, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "..I'll catch you later, Kurama."

Shippo fled the scene, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Kurama.

* * *

_Oh my goodness I'm running on too many Monsters and wrote this while sort of loopy and kinda sleepy deprived. Hope it still seems okay! Shippo has arriveeeeeed (: How will he contribute to the story? I wrote this instead of working to procrastinate hehe _

_Let me know what you guys think! And OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ROOOOCK! 100 reviews :D I'm so honored. Thanks for all the support!_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho are not mine._


	8. Chapter 8

The next meeting they had agreed to meet today at his house instead.

"Shuichi!" His mother called out. "Someone's at the door for you!" Kurama heard the hopeful tone in his mother's voice and knew he would have to clear up a few misconceptions…

Kurama headed towards the front door, and Kagome's head peeked out from behind his other. "Hi Minamino-kun! I just finished introducing myself to your mother." She held up a plastic bag filled with several oranges, grinning. "I brought you a small housewarming gift."

"Shuichi, you didn't tell me you were expecting a guest today!" Her mother said oddly cheerfully. Minamino Shiori turned to the young lady. "How do you and Shuichi know each other?"

Before Kagome could answer, Kurama cut in hoping to make some things clear. "_Okaa-san, _Kagome-san and I are working on a project for school together."

His mother, however, didn't seem put off by the answer at all. "Well I'll just leave you and Kagome to your work then." She said, throwing them a not very discreet wink.

Kagome bowed. "Thank you, Shiori-san."

After his mother left, Kagome burst into soft laughter. "Looks like your mom has a bit of the wrong idea."

Kurama blushed faintly, embarrassed. "Indeed, I should have explained the situation prior to your arrival." Kurama knew Kagome caught his interest, but for his mother to think they were, well, something of a couple… Kurama's blush deepened a shade.

They spent the next few hours working again. Kurama snuck a glance at Kagome as she typed away on her laptop, starting on sections of their paper. This time, she hadn't shown anything out of the ordinary. Instead, she was very much the picture of an average high school girl working on a project. No hints of spectacular powers, no underlying secrets..

And yet Kurama was surprised to find that even so, he very much enjoyed her company. She wasn't always scrambling for his attention like the majority of the females at his school, and from their conversation he knew she was both witty and intelligent. He knew if he let her in, she could be a very good friend.

But Kurama found himself restrained by a couple of doubts. Sure, Kagome had grown up on a shrine and knew plenty of _legends_ about youkai and maybe even had some traces of untapped spiritual power. But if she were to face the real thing, he was sure she would react differently. If she found about the truth about his identity or became accidentally entangled in the dangers involved in his work as a Spirit Detective… Kurama closed his eyes and came to a conclusion. The consequences were much too dire. He would do what it took to keep her safe.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me._

_Wow! Over 120 reviews! You guys are the best ^^ Yes, Shippo will appear again at a later time and explain why he hadn't gone to see Kagome yet. All in time hehe_

_Thanks for the encouragement! After this week I'll be finished with finals and I can write a lot more whoooo. _


	9. Chapter 9

Though the arrival of Kagome had served to help make his life more varied, Kurama couldn't calm the excitement that came to life inside of him when he felt Hiei's stoic voice materialize inside his mind.

_We need to speak, Kurama, _came the concise words of Hiei, transmitted through his telepathic powers. _Meet me by the eastern outskirts of your school._

Kurama headed there immediately, wondering what news his friend had brought. "Hiei." He greeted, pleased to see the spiky-haired head of his friend.

Hiei grunted in acknowledgement. "Koenma has news." He said, getting straight to the point. "There's an unknown threat around this part of town. It has been active in high schools in this area."

"Oh?" Kurama asked. "And what of our task?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at his friend, scoffing. "You must have been severely bored to be this excited at news of a lesser youkai making its move."

Kurama's thoughts wandered to Kagome. "Not too bored, but the news is not entirely unwelcome." He responded, smiling at his friend.

"Several humans have died." Hiei stated, looking completely unperturbed by the loss of human lives. "Just stay on your guard. The other fox has also been assigned to keep tabs on the area."

"Shippo?" Kurama confirmed, thinking back to his strange encounter kitsune a couple days back. "Understood. I'll report back if I find anything unusual." Hiei gave him one final glance, before vanishing after having delivered his message.

As Kurama walked back around his school grounds, he heard Kagome call out to him. "Minamino-kun!" He turned around to find Kagome running towards him, dressed in what Kurama knew as the archery uniform and carrying a bow.

"Kagome." Kurama said, eyes darting to the other members in the distance practicing their sport. "You're in the archery club?"

Kagome nodded, several droplets of sweat glistening on her face. Her hair had been tied into a high ponytail, and it swung behind her as she talked. "Yep! I joined last week, though I've been practicing it for years."

"Then you must be good."

"I'm not bad," She admitted. "I wanted to ask if you were free Tuesday to meet at my house. I think we can probably finish the project after two more meetings."

"Alright. I'll see you then." He agreed.

"Sounds great! I have to get back to practice then. Our captain is pretty strict." Kagome said with a rueful smile and dashed away.

Kurama watched her run back to her target. Her stance changed to one confident and strong. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. She pulled back and in one swift stroke the arrow went flying and-

_Bullseye._

Kurama let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, having been caught up in watching her fluid movements. She almost resembled an ancient warrior that had stepped right out of the textbook she loved so much.

He laughed to himself, turning around to head home. _Looks like things are getting interesting._

* * *

_Oh what's this? :o Looks like some action is coming our way and Kurama sure is excited! Hope you enjoyed this installment (:_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho don't belong to me._


	10. Chapter 10

As Kurama neared the pinnacle of the ivory, well-worn steps he caught a glimpse of Kagome's figure resting against the oldened bark of an enormous tree. He approached the girl, observing her serene expression, her eyes closed and her body relaxed.

Kurama hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should disturb her slumber or not, but then cleared his throat. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her stormy blue eyes oddly bright in the dim lighting of the evening. "Minamino-kun." She greeted, before patting the grass beside her in an invitation to join her. Kurama also moved to sit against the tree, and they were close enough that he could felt his arm touch hers and the spark of holy energy that accompanied it.

"I'm sorry about disturbing you while you were resting, Kagome." Kurama apologized, watching as Kagome shook her head.

"It's totally fine. I was waiting out here for you anyways and I just dozed off for a moment. Everything around me was just so… peaceful. I couldn't help it." Kagome said sheepishly.

Kurama could feel the hum of an old and deep wisdom from the tree, and it sung to him of legends past and battles fought. "This tree is very old, isn't it?" He remarked.

Kagome nodded, moving her hand to stroke the bark in a way that was almost tender. "It's at least been here since the Feudal Era." She said, smiling. "It's called the _Goshinboku. _I'm sure this tree has seen many generations and has many great stories to tell._"_

Kurama agreed quietly, taking a moment to admire the beauty and power of the ancient tree.

"This tree has comforted me many times." Kagome said in a small voice, and paused to wait for his reaction to her comment.

Fortunately for her, Kurama was sure no one could appreciate the glorious life that each plant held more than him. "I can understand why it would be a refuge for you." Kurama replied, and was happy to see Kagome smile at him. She then paused again, studying him carefully as if she was about to make an important decision.

"Kagome?"

A soft sigh escaped from her lips, and she leaned closer into the wood of the tree. "There's actually a portion of the Shikon Legend that ties back to this tree." She started, biting her lips in nervousness.

Kurama decided to relieve her anxiety a bit. "Would you tell me about it, Kagome?" He asked kindly. "I would love to hear about it."

Kagome gained confidence with his words, and continued. "We studied the origin of the Shikon Jewel in the part of the tale that talked about the mighty priestess Midoriko… but there's another part of the story about a miko who was the guardian of the jewel many years later."

Kurama listened to her relay the tale of the miko and the injured bandit. The tragedy of the inu-youkai hanyou and the miko. "...And it is said she sealed him with an arrow to this very tree." Kagome finally finished.

Kurama noticed a few tears had escaped her eyes. "It is a very moving story. I'm glad you shared it with me." He thanked, offering her a warm smile.

Kagome blushed, hands moving to wipe her eyes. "There's more to the tale." She started. "But I guess we can save that for another time." Kagome rose, offering a hand to help Kurama up. "I guess we should start the project."

He accepted, rising with her. "And Minamino-kun..I shared it with you because I trust you." Kurama felt his insides warm at the statement, and Kagome sent him a knowing smile. "I hope you know you can share anything with me too. Anything at all."

Kurama's emerald eyes widened when he felt the ebb of Kagome's aura reach his, and once more he felt the crackle of sacred energy tickle at the edges of his own youki. His surprised eyes met Kagome's but she only smiled at him and tilted her head.

"Shall we go in, Minamino-kun?" She said sweetly, leaving Kurama behind to follow after her, his curiosity burning brighter than ever.

* * *

_Enjoy! No worries Kurama will find out about Kagome and her entire past soon (:_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Haksuho do not belong to me _


	11. Chapter 11

Kurama had never been one who hung out with friends purely for fun. They had always united under more pressing reasons, like eliminating an _oni_ terrorizing the town or dashing in to save a hospital overrun by demon insects. But when Kagome had invited him out to the park just to have fun, Kurama couldn't find it in him to deny the plea in her deep blue eyes. And her brilliant smile when he agreed did nothing but reassure him he made the right decision.

As he stood in the park waiting for her to arrive, he couldn't help but wonder at the peculiar nature of this situation. He looked around the area, seeing quite a few couples strolling around, pressed closely and intimately to each other. _Does... does this count as a date too?_

Before he could continue his train of thought, Kagome called out to him, looking flustered as she ran towards him. "Minamino-kun! I'm so sorry I'm late!" She apologized, breathing a bit heavily. "I had to pick up my brother from soccer practice and I ran a little behind schedule. I hope you haven't been waiting too long!"

Kurama shook his head. "It's no problem, Kagome."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, shuffling her feet. "Nevertheless, I'm really sorry. I can't believe I invited you out and then was late!" She spotted a nearby crêpe stand. "Let me treat you."

They later found themselves on the park bench, each munching away on a sweet crêpe. "So Minamino-kun, tell me something about yourself."

"What sort of something?"

Kagome looked up at him, eyes inquisitive. "A previous struggle," She stated thoughtfully. "One you overcame."

Kurama paused to think for a moment, and was surprised at the personal nature of the answer he chose to share. "My mother was very ill recently." He said, quietly remembering the pallid, gaunt face of his mother. "Even before that... there was a long period of time where I did not fully appreciate my mother." Kagome's hand had moved several inches to cover his hand, her touch light, yet soothing. "She recovered, but prior to that it was difficult to watch her get worse."

Kurama was suddenly aware of how close Kagome's face had gotten, as she smiled softly at him. "Thank Kami that she's gotten better. I'm sure your care helped her through."

The smile that blossomed on his face was genuine and warm. "Thank you, Kagome."

He watched her cheeks redden, dusting her face with a lovely shade of pink. "Anytime, Minamino-kun."

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay! Here's a cute scene between Kurama and Kagome in the park ^^ I just wanted them to eat crepes together after I found myself watching the series Ishuukan Friends recently. Reviews are love! Thank's everyone (:_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho are not my property._


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome kicked her legs idly, and Kurama chose to venture a question of his own. "In class… you often look distracted," He started, remembering the many times he caught her staring longingly out the window.

She tilted her head and asked teasingly, "Check up on me often during class then, do you?"

_She's got a bit of kitsune herself, _Kurama thought."From time to time," He admitted. "You always seem as if you're searching for something. May I inquire as to… what that something is?"

Kurama immediately felt a stab of regret when he watched Kagome's previously carefree expression grow a little more guarded, her eyes darkening in a sudden storm of tumultuous blue.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it just hurts to remember sometime," She responded. "As you may have guessed, I wasn't exactly stuck in bed all those years I was sick." Her hands were fumbling absently with the leftover wrapper from the dessert as she spoke. "I caused a lot of trouble for some people, and so I worked hard to fix my mistake. During my journey, I made a very, very dear group of friends."

She looked up at him and laughed, the usually sweet sounding notes transformed to something bitter and sad. Her next words completed much more of the puzzle that was Higurashi Kagome, but Kurama would find no joy in the achievement.

"I lost them."

And after another beat came another quiet confession from Kagome.

"_I miss them._"

* * *

_Poor Kagome :( I felt bad for her as I wrote this... but she'll definitely be a lot happier by the end of this story!_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters in Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to me._


	13. Chapter 13

Kurama absently tapped his fingers against his desk, unusually anxious to escape the confines of the classroom today. He felt on edge, like something exciting was going to happen today. He glanced at the corner where Kagome sat, his emerald eyes softening as he regarded the young woman.

He was opening the door to his locker after classes when his youki flared in response to the presence of a powerful demon. _He's made his appearance!_

Slamming his locker, his thoughts were confirmed by the fearful cries of students coming from the school courtyard. Racing towards the school entrance, he stopped abruptly when he saw the oni towering over the school building.

His fellow classmates were frightened out of their wits, scrambling to get to safety. The ogre was _huge_, and it wielded an enormous spiked club that he was swinging around madly. Luckily it seemed like there had been no casualties yet, and Kurama knew Koenma could handle damage control after.

His hand tensed, and Kurama closed his eyes briefly as his rose whip materialized into existence. He smiled, relishing the feeling of adrenaline wash over him, and sprang into the battlefield.

* * *

_Hiei's warning has come into play and Kurama has begun his battle. Will Kagome make an appearance?_

_As always, please review and thank you for the feedback!_

_Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho belong to me._


	14. Chapter 14

Kurama panted heavily, pausing briefly to wipe the sweat off his brow. He looked around quickly, scanning the area for any other students. The ogre was a tough opponent, and constantly having to defend his helpless classmates in the area was making it difficult to eliminate him.

The ogre let out a cruel, rumbling laugh, and Kurama winced as his overwhelmingly foul stench became more and more pervasive. "Don't think you can defeat me so easily, _kitsune._" He said mockingly, waving his weapon around and forcing Kurama to move to dodge the sloppy attacks. "I have grown strong on the flesh and life forces of your _ningen_ classmates."

Kurama growled in frustration. _Koenma needs to send backup to evacuate the students. __**Now.**_

As if he had heard his thoughts, Kurama could detect a familiar youki in the distance. It seemed Shippo was rapidly approaching the high school, and Kurama knew with another youkai the ogre could be terminated quickly.

A piercing scream tore through the air, and Kurama spotted a female student frozen by fear and standing there dumbly. "_Move,_" He shouted, and Kurama ran to her location and pushed her out for the way. The edge of the ogre's club slammed into him, and Kurama went flying into the air. He landed on his feet, but the blow had done some damage to him.

"Hey ugly!" Another voice shouted, and Kurama's blood ran cold.

_No, why is she here?!_ He turned his vision to girl who had drawn the ogre's attention.

Higurashi Kagome stood on the other side of the ogre, her bow cocked directly at the gigantic youkai. Her expression was grim, but set with a fierce determination.

"_Kagome!" _He yelled desperately. "The arrow won't do anything to him. You need to run, _now!_" Kurama warned her, already getting up to move to where she was standing.

The ogre laughed again, amused by the situation. "What a brave fool!" He exclaimed, twirling his club around. "This _ningen_ maiden thinks she can kill me with a measly arrow?" He said incredulously.

Kurama's eyes widened as panic began to settle in. _I'm not going to reach her in time!_

Kagome stared down the ogre calmly, pulling back the bowstring in preparation to unleash the arrow. Pink light began to gather around her projectile, the light growing stronger and stronger and the crackle of holy energy left Kurama's senses feeling numb and on edge.

"I'll do anything it takes to protect my friends." The miko said firmly before unleashing the arrow. A huge burst of energy erupted from her bow, and the ogre dropped his club in astonishment.

"_How?_" He exclaimed, wailing and screaming as the light swallowed him whole.

The energy faded, leaving behind the school grounds with the sharp, clean scent of purification. Kurama's jaw had dropped open in shock, eyes darting between the remnants of the weapon that the ogre had dropped and Kagome who was walking towards him.

When she had reached him, she pulled him into a tight embrace, and Kurama's senses were overtaken by everything that was Kagome. "I'm so glad you're okay," She mumbled into his chest. The priestess pulled back, a fierce blush staining her cheeks. She absently pushed back a stray tendril of hair, chewing her lips in nervousness. "So um, Minamino-kun… I have a couple more things to tell you."

* * *

_Whoooo! So close to 200 reviews ^^ I really hope I hit the mark with this chapter. Kagome's going to have to tell Kurama a couple of things now..._

_Disclaimer: Neither Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho belong to me._


	15. Chapter 15

It was the strangest transformation, Kurama thought absently, as his mind found itself a storm of confusion and shock. He could still feel the residual effect of her holy powers lingering on his skin, the static probing and prodding at his youki.

Just a moment ago, Kagome had been the very picture of a fearless, immensely powerful priestess that the world had not seen in centuries. Now standing in front of him, blue eyes bright with nervousness, she was just the quirky high school girl he had befriended over the past couple of weeks.

"...You knew the entire time? About youkai. About me?" He began, schooling his expression into something more placid in an effort to disguise the surprise he was feeling. Kagome, on the other hand, took this as a sign of anger and immediately looked more frantic.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Minamino-kun!" She apologized, genuinely sounding very remorseful.

Kurama wasn't angry at her. Startled? _Yes._ Amazed? _Yes._ But he had been keeping his fair share of secrets as well. He had no right to hold any sort of resentment.

"I knew you were a kitsune the first time I met you, when I bumped into you." Kagome continued, wringing her hands together anxiously in her confessions.

_Speaking of kitsune…_

"You're a little bit late, Shippo." Kurama called out to the youkai who had approached, unable to hide the note of irritation in his voice. He glanced at the fiery-red haired kitsune. For some reason Shippo seemed to have stopped abruptly in his tracks, his forest-green eyes fixated not on him but instead on the young woman standing in front of him.

Kagome's face had suddenly paled, her face dawning in recognition. Tears began to prickle at the corner of her eyes.

"..._Shippo_?"

* * *

_They're going to reunite at long last! Mother and son (: Be prepared for a heartfelt union. and WOW guys I broke 200 reviews! Thanks for the love and the feedback really encourages me to keep updating._

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me._


	16. Chapter 16

In a flash, Kagome had abandoned her place at Kurama's side to run towards the other kitsune. Shippo took one unsteady step forward and caught her as she leapt into his open arms. He lifted her and spun her around and simultaneously laughed and wept while drinking in each other's presence.

"Shippo-chan. You're _really_ my little Shippo?" Kagome asked breathlessly, and Shippo paused to set her down with all the gentleness of a lover. He smiled, tears swimming in his green orbs. The air around him glimmered and the kitsune was then replaced with what appeared to be a version of himself as a child. Kagome inhaled sharply, taking in the vision before the illusion dissipated.

Kagome regarded the other youkai with a striking expression that could not be mistaken for anything else but love. Her hands, callused from years of practicing the bow, were stroking Shippo's cheeks, as if reassuring herself of his existence.

Kurama had felt his discomfort building all this time. He distinctly felt like an intruder, witnessing what was clearly a very intimate reunion that should have been private. Shippo's suspicious behavior the other day, however, started to make sense. He had known who Kagome was this entire time, and Kagome had known about youkai this entire time, and they had found each other, _and-_

"It's me, Kagome," Shippo confirmed, interrupting Kurama's thoughts. "I'm not going anywhere this time," He declared resolutely.

Kagome's smiled wavered and she burst into another onslaught of tears. "Oh Shippo, I missed you _so much_!" Kagome cried, burying her face into his chest.

Shippo brought his arms up to nestle her in his embrace, choking on his words as he replied, "Me too, Kagome. Me too."

In addition to the discomfort, Kurama felt something different twist in his gut. An ugly feeling that he couldn't help but feel guilty for tainting the purity of such a touching reunion. A dark and dull pain that Kurama could only recognize as-

_Jealousy._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me._

_I had a pretty hard time with their reunion.. there's more reunion-y next chapter too. There's just so much emotion _ Please give me some feedback in the form of reviews (: I'm also thinking of starting another story but I wasn't sure what pairing I would want.. another Kagome crossover?... hmmm,.._


	17. Chapter 17

After Kagome had calmed down a little bit, she unraveled herself gently from Shippo's embrace and wiped some stray tears away. Sniffling, she asked the fox, "Why did it take so long for you to find me, Shippo?"

Shippo looked slightly abashed, and shifted his balance from one foot the other repeatedly as he answered her question. " Aw Kagome, I wanted to. _Badly. _Around the time you returned,I had some long-term missions away from Japan that Sesshoumaru assigned me. He took me into the pack." Shippo grinned at the priestess. "He's been good to me." Shippo paused, glancing at Kurama briefly. "When I found out you knew foxy boy here, Sesshoumaru told me it was vital I refrain from revealing myself to you before he took care of a couple of things."

Kagome threw her arms around the kitsune once more, "I had a word with Sesshoumaru before I left. I'm so glad to hear he took care of you when I was gone."

Shippo rubbed her back soothingly, voicing the guilt Kagome hadn't spoken. "I know you wanted to be there too, Kagome. You don't need to feel bad about it."

_Sesshoumaru?_ It was a well-known fact that Shippo was allied with one of the most influential youkai in the Makai realm… but for Kagome to refer him to so casually... In addition to her overwhelmingly powerful abilities, Kagome seemed to be acquainted with fearsome people. He felt like a fool to have thought of her as a simple high school girl.

Something seemed to be amiss in their conversation though, as if he was missing several very important details. The pair continuously mentioned the fact Kagome had left, but if she had loved her friends so dearly why would she ever leave?

Kagome looked back her red-haired classmate, and suddenly seemed to re-register Kurama's presence. "Oh, Minamino-kun! I'm sorry I haven't explained everything to you yet. This must all seem terribly confusing to you."

Shippo added drily with a scoff, "Really? He asked you to call him _Minamino-kun_?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the younger youkai. He was really pushing his luck. "Kagome and I have not been acquainted long. It would not have been wise on either of our ends to divulge our well-kept secrets so readily."

Shippo moved closer to the miko, and casually slung an arm over her shoulder, his face looking unusually smug.

Kurama felt his irritation build, knowing Shippo was purposefully trying to provoke him with his actions. He seethed inwardly at the cockiness of this younger youkai, but chose instead to just gracefully arch an eyebrow.

"Anyways, Kagome. We gotta get out of here." Shippo said, glancing upwardly. "Koenma's gonna come here to deal with all of this. They got a lot of cleaning up to do." He pointed at the faces of shocked students peering out of the high school windows. "Memory wiping, the whole deal. They just saw two of their classmates destroy some huge monster thing that tried to eat them." He said, throwing his head back in a laugh. "What a mess."

"Get out of here? Where are we going?" Kagome questioned.

"Sesshoumaru's. Toddler's gonna freak if he starts investigating into you and your past, Kagome. We need to ferry you out of here before that happens."

Kagome turned to Kurama, wringing her hands and looking worried. "Will you be okay, Minamino-kun"?"

"The guy _works_ for the whole agency. He'll be _fine_, Kagome. But we, on the other hand, need to get you out." Shippo interrupted, urgency underlying his casual tone.

"Where are you taking her?" Kurama asked, emerald eyes glinting like steel. "You can't just evaporate into no where with Kagome." He said, his inflection unyielding and firm.

Shippo smirked at him once more, and pulled Kagome towards him. He threw a rounded, gleaming object up and a portal materialized over their heads. Shippo stared directly into Kurama's eyes, silently issuing a challenge. "Oh yes, I can."

They disappeared.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me._

_Shippo's sure got Kurama mad. It might not be very smart to provoke Kurama like that... Thanks for all the feedback last chapter. I would love some reviews this chapter too! And Sesshoumaru's coming back into the picture woohoo!_


	18. Chapter 18

When Koenma arrived a few minutes later, Kurama's anger had not yet dissipated. That fool of a fox had dared to challenge silently vowed he _would_ teach the insolent kitsune a lesson.

Shippo had whisked away Kagome and had even managed a cheeky goodbye. Kurama thought back to their intimate reunion and couldn't help but question the nature of relationship. Their emotional embrace could be chalked up to the fact they were reuniting after all these years, but Shippo's possessiveness had indicated their relationship was something beyond pure friendship..

Kurama chose not to dwell on the reasons behind the jealousy that churned within him, or the displeasure he had felt when he had seen firsthand Kagome's complete faith and trust in the other kitsune.

In a clipped tone and few words, Kurama had managed to explain the situation. Koenma had picked up on Kurama's exceedingly foul mood and had refrained from his usual, incessant questioning.

"So _Shippo_ came and picked up your classmate and whisked her away." Koenma murmured, processing the information Kurama had given him. "A miko that can defeat an oni that size with just a single arrow… There has not been a priestess of her caliber in centuries." Koenma said in awe, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I don't understand how she could have gone undetected for all these years…"

Kurama did not like the gleam in Koenma's eyes, and knew the ruler was already developing plans to benefit from the appearance of this powerful new priestess.

One of Koenma's employees approached Koenma, tilting his head respectfully and clearing his throat to gain the ruler's attention. "Koenma-sama, the Lord of the Western Lands has requested your presence. He is currently awaiting you in your office."

Koenma's eyes bulged, and his pacifier fell from his lips as he gaped in surprise. "_Lord Sesshoumaru?_"

The ogre under Koenma's command nodded. "He has brought Shippo, the kitsune that has been under his care for the past couple of centuries, and an unidentified human girl."

"The miko!" Koenma exclaimed, suddenly looking very much interested at the prospect of meeting the aforementioned priestess. "...But she has come with Sesshoumaru. She has friends in high places." The toddler-appearing prince directed his gaze towards Kurama. "Kurama, you are friends with the girl?" Kurama hesitated, but then nodded. Koenma smiled, clapping his hands together. "Excellent! Then we'll bring you along. But remember Kurama," He paused. "Sesshoumaru is not one to be trifled with. Make sure you watch your words." Koenma warned. He sighed, looking slightly intimidated. "I'll have to make sure I do the same."

* * *

_OMG! So close to 300 reviews (: I really appreciate the feedback and the influx of reviews from you guys always makes me more motivated to update! ^^ Sesshoumaru coming soon. Sesshoumaru is one of my favorite characters in the series , so I hope I'll do Sesshoumaru some justice in his characterization._


	19. Chapter 19

Koenma fidgeted in his chair, his expression a mixture of trepidation and anxiety. Though his desk usually acted as his bastion of security, Kurama could tell the ruler was nervous about meeting with the notiorious inuyoukai leader. "George, let our guest in!" Koenma shouted, the slight waver in his commanding voice revealing his uneasiness. The ogre moved to obey the ruler's commands.

The well-worn doors swung open wide with a wooden creak to reveal the powerful daiyoukai. He towered in the entrance, his aristocratic features settled into an indifferent, almost bored looking expression. Sesshoumaru's amber eyes skimmed over the various figures in the room. Kurama steeled himself with resolve to stand firm against the inuyoukai's overwhelming youki that probed and prodded the room.

"Koenma." Sesshoumaru greeted, dipping his head in the faintest of nods to acknowledge the ruler.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Koenma replied. "What an unexpected visit. Is there something you wanted to discuss today?"

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru agreed, his deep and powerful voice reverberating throughout the office. "I have come to discuss matters of the miko." As if on cue, the fiery-haired head of Shippo poked into the room, his fangs peeking out over his lips as he grinned and walked into the room. Behind him the slender figure of Kagome emerged, her vibrant sapphire eyes curious as she hesistantly trailed behind Shippo.

Kurama couldn't help inhaling sharply at the sight of Kagome, or surpress the irritation that arised at the sight of the kitsune that accompanied her. The priestess' countenace was uncharacterically solemn, but her lips curled into a brief smile when she met his eyes.

"Ah!" Koenma exclaimed, suddenly seeming a little more eager and excited at the prospect of meeting the miko. "You must be Kagome. I trust Lord Sesshoumaru has provided you an explanation on the divison of the realms?"

Kagome nodded, sending the ruler a subdued smile. "Of course, Koenma-sama."

"I must thank you for your help in defeating the ogre. You're a very skilled miko. I'm surprised that the Reikai was uninformed of the exsitence of such a talented priestess."

Kurama knew what was coming next, and felt a wave of indignation take hold of his senses. The ruler of the Spirit Realm would certainly try to enlist the miko into his forces to help eliminate dangerous enemies. As capable as Kagome was, Kurama did not want her to be dragged into the peril and dark nature that accompanied his career.

Kagome met Koenma's eyes squarely. "I only wanted to protect my classmates."

"And you did a splendid job." Koenma agreed, smiling at the priestess before his expression transformed into something more grave. "Unfortunately attacks like these are quite common. In addition of being in charge of managing and facilitation the passage of the deceased, I also shoulder the responsbility of protecting the human realm. To do so, I have employed many skilled wariors, such as Kurama." Koenma explained, motioning at Kurama as he did so.

"Koenma." Sesshoumaru suddenly spoke, interrupting the flow of conversation. Koenma turned his attention back to the inuyoukai who was now staring down the toddler. "The miko will not be a part of your forces," He said calmly, sounding almost bored.

Koenma's jaw fell at the blatant disrespect of his authority by the daiyoukai. "Lord Sesshoumaru, " he began stiffly. "I believe any decision of that sort would be up to the person in question to make."

"You are mistaken, Koenma." Sesshoumaru replied, his eyes narrowing at the ruler. "Kagome has many responsibilities to attend to already."

"Such as?" Koenma asked. "Kagome-san, forgive my directness, but I hardly think the burdens of being a _high school student_ amount to anything in light of choosing to protect the human realm." Koenma turned back to Sesshoumaru. "A person of her caliber would be able to balance both, I'm sure."

Shippo snorted, rolling his eyes at Koenma's worlds. "Kagome's got a lot more on her plate than being a student."

Sesshoumaru gracefully arched an eyebrow. "Koenma, I'm sure you remember my late half-brother, Inuyasha."

"Of course." Koenma affirmed. "I fail to see where he fits into this conversation though."

"Inuyasha was second-in-command in my pack." Sesshoumaru said. "Being as his never furthered his line, he told me who he had chosen as his successor before his death." Sesshoumaru's sharp, golden eyes slid to the young woman beside him. Kurama's eyes widened, his mind already predicting the words to come. "My half-brother selected Higurashi Kagome as his successor. Being so, she is of higher position compared to all citizens of the Western Lands barring myself."

Koenma went slack-jawed in surprise, and even Kagome looked startled at the news, revealing that she had been unware of this turn of events as well. Shippo grinned at the scene, seemingly already having known.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured, her words sounding shaky as if she were holding back tears.

Koenma quickly recovered from his incredulity, responding, "Lord Sesshoumaru, surely you must know your subjects will never agree to having a _miko_ as the second highest in the land. "

Sesshoumaru's youki burst out in a furious flare, pressuring all the inhabitants of the room. "Do not question my compentence, Koenma." Sesshoumaru said, a growl lining the edge of his words. "My subjects _will_ listen to whoever I deem is worthy to take Inuyasha's role. And the miko is no ordinary priestess."

Kurama chose this moment to speak up, unable to hold back his curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Kurama, Kurama." Shippo said, responding in stead of the inuyoukai. His eyes glittered with mirth, enjoying the fact he held so much information that Kurama did not. "Kagome is the Shikon miko."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho don't belong to me!_

_Hey sorry for the late update guys I'm interning this summer and caught up in all the work life and exploring the new area I moved to for the internship. And ahhhh I'm so grateful for the feedback guys. Made it over 300 reviews wow! Hope I can get some feedback for this chapter too. Let me know what you guys think of this turn of events._


End file.
